Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2012-254719 discloses a vehicle seat with an improved ability to hold, in the seat width direction, a seated occupant when a lateral acceleration occurs. A seat cushion that configures part of the vehicle seat is equipped with a seat cushion pad (a seat pad), which is formed in such a way that both of its seat width direction side portions project toward the seat upper side from its seat width direction center section, and a cover (a seat cover), which covers the seat cushion pad. Additionally, bags containing a dilatant fluid are disposed between the cover and the surface on the occupant side of both side portions of the seat cushion pad, and thus the ability to hold, in the seat width direction, the occupant seated on the seat cushion is improved.
Furthermore, JP-A No. 2014-144660 discloses a seat back for a vehicle seat that is made capable of being fitted to the body shape of a seated occupant. The seat back is equipped with a support member that is attached to a seat back frame, a seat back pad that is attached to the support member, and a cover that covers the seat back pad. Additionally, by setting the stiffness of the region of the support member corresponding to the spinal column of the seated occupant higher than the stiffness of other sections, the support member conforms to the body shape of the seated occupant.
However, in the vehicle seats described above, when the cover is pulled when the occupant is seated on the vehicle seat, it is conceivable that the cover will become like a hammock with support points at both seat width direction end portions of the seat cushion pad or the seat back pad. Because of this, it is conceivable that the body of the seated occupant will rock in the seat width direction when a lateral acceleration occurs.